


Mutants Before Christmas

by DWM



Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM/pseuds/DWM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: </p><p>Erik is Sally, Charles is Jack.</p><p>Feel free to twist and warp the prompt as much as you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X Town

**Author's Note:**

> Now reposted with continuity mistakes fixed.
> 
> ATTENTION: One Musical Number per chapter so this is best read in "Entire Work" mode.

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've read about only in your history books. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the muntant-less worlds of old, when super powers where but a comic book dream. Now, you've probably wondered where mutants come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

♪ _X Town_ ♪

GLOOM

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our lovely town of X 

STEPFORD CUCKOOS 

This is our X,  
this is our X  
Banshee screams when is time to fly

SHADOWCAT 

This is our X,  
everybody make a scene  
Read minds, change shape, shoot beams from your eyes  
It's our town, everybody cheer  
In this our town of X

STORM

I am the one making you cold or wet  
Weather does my bidding and I make it snow or rain 

BEAST 

I am the one hanging from your ceiling fan  
Prehensile feet, soft blue fur and very smart 

MULTIPLE MAN

This is our X, this is our X  
Neat X! Great X! Our X! Only X! 

MYSTIQUE AND JUBILEE

In this town we call home  
Everyone's mutant and very proud!

WOLVERINE

Ain't singin' shit, bub.  
(brief musical interlude)

STEPFORD CUCKOOS 

Round that corner, a man sitting on a trash can  
Touch him and he's gone, illusions well crafted, Nothing's real! 

ANGEL (WARREN), WOLFSBANE, AND ICEMAN 

This is our X  
Red 'n' black, slimy green 

WOLFSBANE

Aren't you amazed?

PHOENIX, ANODYNE, MARVEL GIRL 

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
What's your power, anything like mine? 

CYCLOPS 

Choose a team, now get in line 

DOOP

Ö ◙ Å ○ • ∞ ◙ ≈

NIGHTCRAWLER

I am a mutant with tail and a blue face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace 

X-MAN

I am the one to hear when you call with your mind,  
I am the voice in your head, not outside 

SINISTER SHADOW

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright 

MUTANT CHORUS

This is our X, this is our X  
Neat X! Great X! Our X! Only X!  
Proud X! Town X! 

MUTANT CHILDREN

Spikes and wings everywhere  
Life's no fun without the X-gene 

MUTANT TEACHERS

Not sans control so you must learn  
Here in our town X

MUTANT CHORUS

In this town 

WOLVERINE 

_Sknit!_

MUTANT CHORUS

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise 

MUTANT CHORUS AND CHILDREN

Charles Xavier might read your mind  
A knock knock you'll feel  
Not always but he's usually so politely kind  
This is our X, everybody's here  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Chuck is king of the whole town  
Everyone hail to the Great X's King now 

EVERYONE  
This is our X, this is our X  
Neat X! Great X! Our X! Only X! 

MYSTIQUE AND JUBILEE

In this town we call home  
Everyone's mutant and very proud!

EVERYONE  
La la-la la...

\-->  
"A musical number, such a delightful surprise," greeted Charles, King of X-Town. Everyone wanted to shake his hand and so he shook hands with everyone on his way to the set up podium in the plaza's center, all big smiles and blue bright eyes. 

Logan, codename Wolverine, followed him close. "Not my idea, Chuck," he said chewing on a cigar. Cyclops tried unsuccessfully to keep the people in order. "Everyone, keep to your designated area!" he would shout, but no one listened, every mutant wanted to welcome their King personally.

"I bet," chuckled Charles and Logan replied with a shrug and a grunt.

"So it's over. This year's show was a blast!" Alex, a.k.a. Havok, pumped his fist in the air. "Oh man, this gotta be our best yet!"

When Charles climbed the small stairs to the podium, girls and even some boys whistled and shouted endearments along lewd propositions. Already used to it all, Charles smiled shaking his head. He reached two fingers of one hand to his temple and waved with his other one.

 _Great Mutant Day everyone. All of you did spectacularly! Thank you!_

Everyone cheered.

"Thanks to you, Charlie, yer a good leader, whether you wanna recognize it or not," said Logan.

Hiding in the crowd to no one's notice, silently admiring the King, was a tall curious man, body covered in scars (this you wouldn't know for he wore a snug black turtleneck, though).

He had relished Charles voice in his head when he'd mentally projected his praises to the whole public. Charles was a warm touch on everyone's mind and he liked the feel of the King's gentle physic tendrils caressing his thoughts. It was the only thing to bring peace to his troubled mind, the sole pleasure in his horrible life.

He craned his head to better see Charles.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Erik. Another failure, when will you learn?" Sebastian Shaw, the town's Mad Everything (but mostly scientist) said as he forcibly grabbed him by the arm.

Erik lashed, " _Lass mich los!_ " he snarled.

Sebastian tutted. "English, son, English. See? It only goes to show you that you are still not fit to come out of the house. No control at all."

"I can control myself _perfectly_. See? English!" Erik's hateful smile was full of teeth and spoke of danger. He tried to free his arm from Sebastian's too tight grip.

"We are going home," hissed Sebastian.

But,

" _Das ist_ not _mein Hause_!" shouted Erik, twisting frantically and shoving off the madman. He ran.

Sebastian looked annoyed at a torn dark piece of cloth in his hand. He had ripped Erik's sleeve apart in their struggle. 

"Charles, you did amazing. Ah was pretty impressed," Rogue said to Charles as she handed him a thick folder with a big golden 'X'. 

"Thanks Marie. What's this?" 

"The Honor Awards."

Charles smiled ruefully but quickly schooled his face into something warmer, merrier. "Oh, yes, those. I had forgotten," he said, then looked at Logan, giving him the folder, "I'm terribly sorry but could you take care of this? Thank you."

Charles didn't give Logan chance to refuse, quickly fleeing the plaza.

"Okay," drawled Logan rolling his shoulders. He approached the podium's microphone and began "Here's this year's awards: Award to less shitty lightshow, Dazzler. Award to least embarrassing monkey act, Havok. Award to less stupid--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lass mich los!_ = Let me go!
> 
>  _Das ist_ not _mein Hause_ = That's not my house.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to correct me, I don't know German and everything is googled. In fact, I just noticed I had written wrong the first phrase and it said the total opposite of what it should've have said.


	2. Charles' Lament

Charles quietly exited the town making himself invisible to the other mutants, unaware of Erik following the metal in his wristwatch.

The forest was beautiful at sunset.

♪ _Charles' Lament_ ♪

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to the tangled mazes of the mind

I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my psionic charms  
I have seen men and women do my will  
With the wave of my hand, a well-placed command  
I have won over the most stubborn of men

Yet year after year, it's the same ol' fear  
And I grow so weary of shielding, restraining  
And I, Charles, the Mutant King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing 

Oh, somewhere deep inside of my mind  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known 

I'm the master of minds, and a mutant of kind  
And I'd read your thoughts present, past  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France 

And you might dread, I can be in your head  
To find and bare any secrets at hand  
No mutant nor man should do what I can  
With the expert touch only I have

But who here would ever understand  
That the Mutant King with the charming grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could 

Oh, there's an empty place in my mind  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

\-->  
Charles walked deeper into the forest and Erik watched him go, his heart aching.

"Charles, I know how you feel." _We want the same thing._

He thought loudly, as loudly as he could, hoping and dreading that Charles would hear him but Charles didn't come back nor his mind touched Erik's at all.

He waited a long time, well into midnight, before going back into town, his head down and his chest tight.

  


  


(X)  


  


When Erik opened the door to Shaw's home, the man's voice carried from his lab, which was the first room in and to the right. 

"Erik, you are back," he sounded smug, pleased, like he hadn't expected any different.

"I had to," muttered Erik ashamed.

Shaw left his lab to meet with him. "I didn't quite get that."

"I had to," repeated Erik more loudly, angry now. He glowered at _Herr Döktor_.

"Because you can't control your powers without me, hmm?"

" _Ja_."

As much as it pained him to admit it, without Shaw's _methods_ Erik was unable to fully access his mutation and in the rare occasion he did, it spiraled out of control harming everyone and everything around him.

Erik wished he could let go, that he could have full control of himself and his power, unleash it all without him and others fearing the full extent of his abilities.

"Shall we then," said Shaw as he motioned Erik to follow him into the lab. Sullenly, Erik entered the white room and sat on the cold plastic lab table in the center.

"That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade in my meal---" began to say Shaw but Erik interrupted him.

"Five times..." he muttered. It was possible that _Herr Döktor_ was growing resistant to the poison for Erik had had to up the doses considerably the last two times for them to really make any effect. 

"You are mine!" growled Shaw then, "You know you are mine! I found you out there, a pathetic excuse for a mutant, a quivering child in the cold of the night, crying next to his mother's corpse. The human mother you yourself had killed when you lost control over your powers!"

Erik flinched at the memory and Shaw's face contorted ugly into something he might have thought looked fond. 

"You think your human father would have forgiven you? Accepted you back then after what you had done? No my dear, he would have killed you."

Shaw had told Erik once that the reason no mutant lived outside of X Town was because the humans had killed them all. He thought foolish of their King to try and make nice with them every Mutant Day, the yearly event in which selected mutants, the X-Men, were invited to the Human World to show off for their entertainment.

" _Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug!_ " snarled Erik.

"English, son, speak to me in English. And I never said you were."

"But you treat me like one. You should get a new pet project and let me go."

"There's the door. Go then, see who helps you with your control problems, who will want you in their homes when you are nothing but a murderer, a wild dog?"

Erik had nothing else to say so he silently let Shaw push him down onto the slab and tie his hands and feet. He wished he could freely manipulate the metal in the house, in the coin in Shaw's hand. He wished that he could easily command every metal all the time without needing this, this fear and hurt.

Shaw grinned before he began to work. On Shaw's desk in the next room, the metal fans of a tiny windmill replica began to rotate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug! = I'm not your toy.


	3. What's this?

In the forest just outside of X Town, Charles was joined in his aimless walk by a tiny dragon no larger than a cat. It wheezed and squeaked happily around him. 

"Oh, Lockheed, not now. I'm not in the mood to play, go look for Kitty, would you?"

But the tiny dragon ignored him, flying alongside him. It squeaked again and let out a flame in its excitement. Charles let out a tired chuckle.

"Alright, you. See if you can find me." Charles put two fingers to his temple and became invisible for a second before other five Charles appeared. Each one ran somewhere into the woods and Lockheed followed them, burning away one fake at a time with its hot flames.

  


  


(X)  


  


Logan walked to the Xavier mansion, Bobby and Kitty were playing with little Kurt in the front yard on the other side of the iron gates. 

"Hey kids," he greeted.

"Hey _Bub_!" greeted Bobby. 

Kitty rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Hi Logan!"

Kurt, one of the youngest kids in X Town teleported to Logan's side. His smile was bright and wide when he looked at him. "Hullo!"

Logan ruffled Kurt's black mop of hair almost unconsciously before he asked. "Is Chuck home?"

The smiles disappeared and their faces darkened in worry.

"We were hoping you had come to tell us where he's been," said Kitty.

"Nope," replied Logan, "Just came to give him my report of yesterday's performances and to discuss with him a new training exercise I've been thinkin' about."

"Let me guess, this new exercise is you pulling out your claws and running around stabbing anyone too dumb to hide?" asked Bobby.

"Pretty much, kid." Logan's smile was full of painful promises. Bobby shuddered.

"Charlie's not home," said Kurt.

Bobby, for the first time, looked truly concerned when he said: "He hasn't been home all night."

"I can't find Lockheed either," said Kitty.

Kurt eyed them all and his face fell. "Did something happen to them, Logan?"

"S'kay kid," assured him Logan, "I'll go find him, you three hold the fort."

Bobby, Kitty and Kurt nodded as Logan sniffed the air. He began to search for Charles' trail.

  


  


(X)  


  


Charles' walk led him to a small cabin in the forest. He was so very tired by then though, he yawned. Lockheed growled behind him.

It was strange to find someone living this far into the woods, so far away from X Town. He found no one inside the cabin and the single bed inside seemed quite welcoming. 

"You'll warn me if anyone comes, right Lockheed?"

The dragon flipped happily in the air.

At any rate, Charles' telepathy would warn him of anyone approaching and wake him up. So he laid on the bed.

He found himself walking in the air then, below him was the human city called New York. They had performed there this year's Mutant Day. They performed in a different city each festival, so as to reach as many different humans as possible. This time however, there was something white, snow, falling 

Someday, some festivals more, the humans would lose their fear and see mutant's powers for the gift they were. They would be accepted in the human world, perhaps they could even live together in peace. Mutants would no longer be a Comic Book coming to life once a year to amaze and entertain them but a daily reality to them all. If only they opened their hearts to Mutants.

Something stirred in the city and Charles looked down to see a man bumping against a woman and running away with her bag. He didn't run long for a boy stood in his way and turned to stone just as the man collided with him. The man fell to the floor unconscious, a policeman hurried to cuff him and the boy walked to the woman to give her back her bag. She hugged him her thanks, everyone cheered. The boy was a mutant, a hero, he lived within humans and was accepted.

He descended into the city, it was full of light, there were pine trees strangely decorated with round objects and stars and more lights, there were decorations of figurines apparently made of snow, reindeers and candy in the storefronts. There were also men dressed in red chanting 'Ho ho ho' ringing bells and asking for charity. Then he noticed the billboards. Some models were human, beautiful and perfect, yes, but there were also other ads with mutant models, mutant families, announcing real state, perfume, shampoo, even tooth paste. Some of the red bearded men with the funny laughs were mutants too, Charles realized.

He saw the Avengers, the human heroes, in a big screen on a building sending a 'Christmas message' and in their ranks there were mutants too. Alongside Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Yellow Jacket and The Wasp were also Hank, Logan and two teens called Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch who claimed to be proud mutants.

Next to Charles a little girl talked to her father:

"Dad, Trisha can grow spikes! She's so cool, we pulled off some of her spikes and used them to draw Christmas trees in the snow!"

"I told you not to play outside in this cold, last time you and Trisha caught a cold and couldn't leave your beds for a week. Do you want that again?"

"We weren't playing outside! Josh made us the snow. He can turn stuff into snow. We turned your old pants into snow to play. We made snowmen in your room."

The parent sighed.

"Dad, can I go to Trisha's and Josh's school too?"

"Are you a mutant?"

"Well, nuh. But I've tried to do stuff, you know?"

"Then you couldn't learn much at their school, could you?"

"But we would be together like all the time Daaad!"

"I'll think about it, sweetie."

Charles couldn't help the big smile on his face. He saw an old news paper on the floor, it said it was December 23rd --and here the year was blurred for some reason. The paper front page featured a debate between running candidates for the presidency. One of them was a mutant. 

"Where am I?" asked Charles in wonder. He looked around him, there were humans and mutants in the streets, humans and mutants on the screens. They were friends, they lived in peace, they had schools, they could be heroes, they could be presidents. 

Charles laughed in delight.

♪ _What's this?_ ♪

What's this? What's this?  
There's mutants everywhere  
What's this?  
There's loving in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Charles, this isn't fair  
What's this?  
What's this?  
What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
Humans and mutants get along 

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Mutants and kin laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this? 

There's children sparkling by their own  
just playing not for show  
They're sprouting spikes  
And absolutely no one minds 

They have their own schools and more  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my head I feel the warmth  
That's coming from their minds 

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They have mutant jobs, they strive  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to chat to talk  
Next to humans equals we are  
What's this? 

What's this?  
In here they've got a sign-up sheet, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why? 

They're volunteering to a mutant pride  
They've got a parade in Spring  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this? 

Oh my, what now?  
Something in the screen  
But look, a politics debate  
One human, one mutant so civilized it all  
They talk mutants rights and needs  
There's tolerance and understand  
What's this? 

The haters are all missing  
And the mutants walk free about  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around 

Instead of flames, I swear  
I can hear cheer in the air  
The sight of smiles and laughs  
Are absolutely everywhere 

The beauty, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough 

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
A future vision, hmm... 

REPORTER IN A SCREEN  
Ten years after the first talks between the UN representatives and the mutant King on a Christmas Eve...

CHARLES  
hmm..


	4. Town Meeting

Everyone at X Town was worried about Charles. Bobby had accidentally told Sean who accidentally told Alex who accidentally told Lorna who accidentally told Raven who went ballistic.

"Has any telepath been able to contact him?" asked Raven urgently and menacing.

"No," said Sophie.

"Nope," said Phoebe.

"Nuh-uh," said Irma.

"Not at all," said Celeste.

"Absolutely not," said Esme.

Jean gave the people gathered at the plaza an apologetic look and shook her head. "It's like he's just disappeared. He could be shielding, maybe?"

"Well, try to reach him once more! He can't just leave! He must be here to start the training ASAP for next Mutant Day! We only have one year to outdo ourselves on stage!" bellowed Raven.

"I looked through every house in town," said Kitty.

"I looked by the lake," said Darwin.

"I looked in the cupboards but I only found cupcakes and ate some so Charlie doesn't get fat when he's home," said little Kurt and Raven's look softened.

"You did good," she said as Kurt teleported into her arms.

  


  


(X)  


  


Erik mixed some deadly nightshade along opium poppy with Shaw's drink. He hoped the gin, rum and other ingredients would mask the taste.

"Where's my drink, Erik?" shouted Shaw in his study.

"Here it is, _Herr Döktor_ ," replied Erik as he walked into the room and settled a glass on Shaw's desk.

Shaw eyed the glass suspiciously, he grabbed it and turned it over twice before sniffing its contents. Erik frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, well, you see Erik, I have come to learn that I shouldn't just trust anything you serve to me so readily," Shaw raised his glass to Erik , "You drink first."

Erik didn't move and just glared at Shaw.

"Erik?"

"Alright."

Erik grabbed a small metal cup from Shaw's desk and served himself from Shaw's glass.

"Cheers," he said surly and drank.

Unbeknownst to Shaw, however, was the fact that Erik could already control his powers a little better than years before. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to do anything as impressive as he did with Shaw's help but metal was now an almost constant hum in his every day life. So Erik called the metal in his cup to create a hollow space within itself to contain the deadly drink away. He drank air and Shaw seemed satisfied with the deception when Erik said:

"A bit strong, but good."

Shaw grinned, he emptied his glass in a single gulp.

  


  


(X)  


  


"We are using Cerebro, that's what we are doing! Jean, come with me. Cuckoos, open a mental link to Logan," commanded Raven outside of the Xavier Manor.

There was a collective groan from telepaths and other X-men alike. Then silence. Then a wheeze. Then a squeak and then an all too familiar laugh.

"Lockheed!" squealed Kitty, "And Charles's with him!"

"Charles! Charles's here!" said Jean relieved.

Charles walked up to them, Lockheed flying ahead to meet Kitty, and under Charles extended left arm walked a petite woman.

No one knew who she was.

Wolverine appeared next. "Found him in the middle of fuck nowhere in the forest, talking to this lady," he said chewing on a cigar.

"Her name's Irene, she can see the future!" said Charles happily. "Reunite everyone at the plaza for I have a big announcement to make!"

Irene looked sad, though. Quietly, very faintly she said: "It's not what you think. It doesn't work that way."

"Wait, you want a town meeting right now?" asked Raven angrily. "Do you have any idea of the chaos you caused disappearing the way you did?!" She seemed ready to attack his brother but instead she deflated. With a long suffering sigh she agreed.

"Leave it to me."

  


  


(X)  


  


Erik arrived to the plaza just in time to see Charles climb onto the podium followed by an unknown woman and his usual entourage. 

Azazel, an acquaintance of Shaw, noticed him and elbowed him companionably. " _Tovarich!_ Poisoned the old man again?"

Erik shrugged. "Yeah".

Azazel laughed heartily and then looked up at their King. "This be good. King says there be news. Personally, I'm just glad he be back so Mystique be calm, no good when the wife goes wild, you know?"

Erik gave a short nod just as Charles raised two fingers to his own temple.

_People of X Town! I want to tell you about this vision my good friend, Irene --Destiny-- here shared with me._

♪ _Town Meeting Song_ ♪

CHARLES

There is freedom so peculiar  
That it is hard to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you 

There's a boy and he's a mutant  
And he can turn into hard stone

AZAZEL 

Stone?  
Just how stiff? 

WOLFSBANE 

Stone as in rock? 

RAVEN 

Can he only turn to stone? 

AZAZEL, WOLFSBANE, RAVEN 

Stone  
How delightful, stone! 

CHARLES 

If you'd see  
Just granite stone with its edges and so  
The fact's he's not alone, humans abound

CUCKOOS 

Humans?  
But why?  
How rare  
Why is it?  
Why is it? 

CHARLES 

That's the point of the thing, he belongs 

STORM

Unafraid  
Is he a pet? 

BEAST

He's brave  
Does he hide? 

SHADOWCAT

Perhaps he won't hide for his owner is just kind 

CHARLES

Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the truth behind this all  
Now, pay attention  
He effectively thwarts a no-good thief  
And people prize this one good deed

HAVOK

Oh, yes! And that is why he's been let out?

CYCLOPS

Now I see, he's weapon

VULCAN

Was he trained with love or brought by hurt?

CHARLES

Um, let me explain  
There's no purpose, no dark agenda  
He just is and did it out of his free will 

BANSHEE AND ICEMAN

His free will!

ICEMAN

So he's free? 

BANSHEE

Is he a hero? 

ICEMAN

Or even still a zero? 

KURT

Or perhaps he likes to go out  
To make thieves follow the law 

WOLVERNE

What a nice shmuck  
But I must call shenanigans  
Ain't gonna sing nor rhyme either  
So don't expect a nice ring to my words 

CHARLES

Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp  
Well, I may as well hasten toward the best part  
And the wonder, I must confess, he loves and he's loved  
By human friends and human citizens all  
They have mutant pride and mutant schools  
It is thanks to a single day and a single man

Their president, you'll behold  
A mutant soon like there is none  
In politics and in life, there  
Mutants walk free and talk and think and lead  
No one hates them, there's no threat of harm  
That is because of this man 

On what humans oddly call  
Christmas Eve, that's right  
I would go to him  
The American King, a man  
And thus our dream turns fact

Well, at least they're excited  
But they don't understand  
We won't be pets nor we'll be masters, but equals  
Oh, well...

\-->  
Charles retired for the day and once at home decided to device a way to explain his loyal subjects the true nature and mechanics of his envisioned utopia. He made a chart and had a small group of common citizens brought to him.

"So you see, this is how we would be living in true harmony with the humans," explained Charles excitedly.

"I see my King. Once you rule over humans, they will have to accept us! Brilliant!" cheered one of his mutant guests.

Charles scrapped the chart. 

He tried an holographic presentation later with a second group of people.

"I see my King. We lend ourselves to the humans. Once they become too dependant of our powers to go on without us, they won't be able to let go and then we'll be calling the shots. Impressive!" 

Charles scrapped the presentation.

Many failed attempts later, Charles sighed forlornly. "There must be a way to effectively explain the ideal mutant-human relationship." 

Then Charles remembered him, the one mutant older than X-Town --previously Sovereign Nation of Xaviera, previously Genosha, previously inhabitable radioactive wasteland island-- itself. He was there back when the first mutants appeared and the humans first noticed. Surely, the oldest of mutants knew something about mutant-human interactions outside of Mutant Day. After all, Mutant Day had been around for only two generations, thanks to Charles' grandfather’s efforts and dream of reconciliation, which Charles fervently shared.

So Charles found himself paying the mutant an urgent visit that night, for Winter was just around the corner and with it 'Christmas Eve'.


	5. Charles' Obsession

"You've spiked my drinks for the last time you ungrateful stray," hissed Shaw to a small room's door just as he turned its outside hard-plastic knob locked. From the other side, Erik banged violently against the door and protested the indignation. 

" _Ich will raus!_ " he bellowed, " _ **Ich will raus!**_ "

"Oh, quiet now! You've given me enough of a headache already," hissed Sebastian rubbing at his temples and retired to his study. 

It was upon sitting at his desk that Sebastian noticed Erik had suddenly gone silent and that his head was no longer in pain.

_Good evening Dr. Shaw. I hope it wasn't too terribly presumptuous of me to help you with your headache. It seemed rather severe._

_Not at all, my King. On the contrary, I cannot thank you enough._

_No need to thank me, doctor. I did it gladly. I have also talked to Erik, he was awfully upset but wouldn't allow to me know the reason. He's meditating now. Could you perhaps spare me some insight into the issue?_

_Please don't trouble yourself further, his Majesty. That boy is wont to go into rage fits and brooding spells as day is wont to turn to night and night to day. He's difficult._

Sebastian's head felt strangely empty for a few seconds before King Xavier spoke again.

_I understand. On another note, how available are you for a last minute guest?_

_I'd be honored, my King._

The doorbell rang.

Erik could feel Charles' wristwatch inside the house. He could feel him in the study, he could also feel Shaw's coin in the same room. Erik grimaced. 

Moments ago, Charles had sensed Erik's agitation and offered help but Erik hadn't wanted him to know about his problems with Shaw. ' _Get out of my head, please,_ ' he'd regretfully asked. He yearned for Charles in his mind, the soothing presence a balm to Erik's wounded spirit, and yet, for the first time, he dreaded laying his worst secrets bare. Sebastian had said it tonight: Erik's lack of control made him a time bomb. Erik was broken. Nobody wanted the broken and even if the King did, he despised human-killers of which Erik was one, having killed his _own human mother_.

Erik didn't want Charles to despise him.

And then there were Shaw's therapy sessions, horrible and shameful. Charles would be revolted.

"How may I help you, your Majesty?" asked Sebastian to his late guest.

" _Charles_ , if you will. You see, Doctor Shaw, I have questions only you can answer." Charles sat in an armchair opposite to Sebastian's desk. Sebastian nodded, a glass of crystalline liquid in hand.

"I'm interested in the relationship between humans and mutants from before the time, no one but you would know. So tell me, please."

"Hmm. Is that so? Whatever for, if I may ask?" Sebastian drank carefully from his glass. It was only water.

"I'm thinking of going back, of reunion, of cohabitation, of utopia."

"Oh, _Charles_. Yes, I was there at the beginning but it wasn't good." Sebastian shook his head vehemently. He remembered Emma, lovely Emma, she had been with him back then, and he remembered Nathaniel too. _Nathaniel Essex_ , also called Mr. Sinister. They should have let him die at Sebastian's hands.

"I think we can do it, as long as we learn from past mistakes," Charles said beaming, "I saw the future, Doctor, peaceful cohabitation can be a reality as soon as next Christmas!" Charles faltered then and, sheepishly, he continued "I also wanted to ask you what Christmas is."

Sebastian laughed, "Let's begin then. You have much to learn."

By midnight, Charles' wristwatch was a far away fading echo in Erik's mind.

  


  


(X)  


  


Charles was sorting through the extensive notes he took of his visit to Sebastian's, making second copies of key concepts and comparing them with all of his previously gathered information (this would be, sadly, mostly reports of past Mutant Day Festivals and his own observations of the proceedings).

"They seem to not hate us nowadays, they think we are something called 'Comic Book Heroes'."

Lockheed, who rested on a pillow by a corner in Charles' study, looked up beseechingly at his master's musings but was ignored in favor of papers, old books and worn diaries.

"But Sebastian says they tried to kill us before..."

Charles highlighted a passage in one of his notebooks. "Some humans do fear us, I've read it in their minds on Mutant Day."

He drew a chart.

"There's a pattern, and if Sebastian's right then with Emma's old records... hmm."

Lockheed tilted its head to the side and whined. 

  


  


(X)  


  


It was known to every mutant in X-Town that once the King got an idea in mind he would set up camp in the smallest study of his vast mansion (there weren't such things as castles or palaces in X-Town, you see, that'd be silly but we won't tell you why). He could also go days without sleeping or eating if left to his own devices.

Cautiously, Erik felt for the metal pin two doors away from his room and called for it. He remembered Shaw's lessons and let some fury run through the link and, slowly, the pin responded. He avoided a sleeping Shaw, walked silently into the kitchen and put together a meal.

Later, when Shaw woke and went to Erik's room, "I'll let you out now if you promise to behave, Erik," he found the door wide open and a bent metal pin on the floor. "Erik!" he seethed.

  


  


(X)  


  


The X estate was easy to trespass, to someone as skilled at sneaking as Erik. He found entrance by the servants' rooms, oddly deserted.

No one saw him walk the darkened hallways, no one saw him slither to the stairs nor climb to the second floor. No one saw him slide to the last door of the long east corridor. No one saw him place a packed lunch, still warm, and a thermos down in front of the old wooden door. No one heard his light knock.

"I'm busy," replied Charles distractedly but the soft banging returned a second later. Not wanting to interrupt his observations, Charles reached to the mind outside his study: It was sharp, well organized and welcoming. Strong iron walls and steel doors blocked many of its paths, though. Charles recognized the contrary mind.

_Erik?_

There was no answer and Charles wouldn't pry so he retreated behind his own walls and went to open the door. The hallway was empty. Food and drink had been left behind.

"Oh Erik," sighed Charles. Erik's cooking was exquisite. 

  


  


(X)  


  


Erik hid outside the X estate, his breath short from the thrill of having successfully infiltrated and escaped the place. He had been so close to Charles for a few exhilarating moments.

He sat under a tree in the neighboring woods, away from any source of light, and had a good view of Charles' study. He saw him sit by the window to eat and his heart swelled.

"It's going to end in tears," said a voice then, startling Erik. It was Destiny.

"He's rushing time, he should wait and let it play out but he wants so much for the future to happen now that he's dooming us all."

Erik stared at the strange woman, Irene, where she stood quiet next to his tree. Her eyes were blurred, she was blind. 

" _Ist_ , Is Charles in danger?" Erik asked.

Destiny nodded once. "When people know about their future, they always end up changing it some way or another. For bad if it's good, for worse if it's bad." 

Destiny disappeared into the woods and Erik worried for Charles. He slept under the tree, tormented by nightmares of a future without X-Town, without Charles. 

  


  


(X)  


  


_♪ _Charles' Obsession_ ♪ _

ICEMAN, PYRO, HAVOK 

Something's up with Charles  
Something's up with Charles  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back 

MYSTIQUE 

He's all alone up there  
Locked away inside  
Never says a word  
Hope he hasn't died  
Something's up with Charles  
Something's up with Charles 

CHARLES 

Christmas time is nearing ever close  
Will we make it? I cannot tell  
There's so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last  
A record's missing, it doesn't match  
How I wish Emma was still here 

Something here I'm not quite getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean? 

In these old files 'n' papers are  
The secrets waiting to be cracked  
These dates and names confuse me so  
Confound it all, I must know more 

Simple stories, missing facts  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key  
Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean? 

What does it mean?  
Hmm... 

I've read these worn-out books so many times  
I know the legend and I searched the past  
I've heard Sebastian's tale, full of details  
My head's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to tell where we'd belong 

Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me 

Right in front of me 

It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
All we need is trust and faith  
Just because it soured once  
Doesn't mean this time it'll go bad 

You know, I think this reunion thing  
It's not as tricky as it seems  
And why should we fight the other one?  
We should all live in peace at that 

Not only peace, in fact, but cheer  
Why, we could share Christmas' glee  
And there's no reason I can find  
We couldn't get some plans arranged  
I bet it would improve us too  
And that's exactly what we'll do  
Hee,hee,hee 

\-- >  
Excited, Charles ran to his window, opened it wide and with two fingers to his temple, shouted into everyone's mind: 

_**Eureka! This year we'll celebrate Christmas with the humans!**_

Erik didn't think it such a good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich will raus! = I want out.


	6. Kidnap the President

The town had congregated at the Xavier Mansion, every mutant had an important part in Charles' grand plan. Erik had tried to sneak in and talk to him but Sebastian was there, next in line to meet Charles, and thus Erik had to keep away, hidden in corners and shadows.

"Everyone wait for your turn, Chuck's got his hands full as it is. Get in line! Get in line!," roared Logan none too friendly to gathered mutants. Scott organized the lines and kept close watch over the proceedings.

"I'm watching you, Drake," Logan pointed an unsheathed claw at Bobby-- who was attempting to skip ahead of line-- threateningly.

"But the current Cerebro is as powerful as can be."

"I know, Hank, your work is marvelous. I merely think that it can be even more. I know you and Forge can do it, take Cerebro to the next level, widen its range worldwide."

"W-worldwide?!" 

"Yes! While I talk to the UN about our harmony project, Jean will communicate our good intentions to the whole world." She would also project the American King's visit to X-Town. In Destiny's visions, the human had come to X Town and fallen in love with its inhabitants. This had prompted an invitation to his country outside of Mutant Day, and later, an invitation to the UN. Charles still had a lot to learn about human politics and culture --you had to call the American King "Mr. President", for example, but the British Queen was still "The Queen"-- yet he felt confident to welcome the American _President_ in X-Town. 

The things was, Charles' human liaisons, the ones in charge of the human side of Mutant Day, didn't talk terribly much about the human world. S.H.I.E.L.D. people were a very secretive bunch and Charles couldn't very well read them. And he had been asking for a direct audience with the UN for quite a long time and every time the agents replied that it wasn't the right time.

Charles wasn't waiting for an invitation anymore.

"Alright Charles, we'll do it," said Forge and Hank nodded uneasily next to him. They left for the labs. 

Charles spoke to Sebastian next.

"Doctor Shaw, thanks for coming! It means the world to me that you would support our enterprise so heartily considering your past experience with humankind."

Sebastian's smile was genuine but cool as he replied "It's quite alright, Charles. I'm sure this time we'll do it right," and his words were full of meaning.

Charles' smile, on the other hand, was blindingly pleased and wholehearted. "Exactly!" He cleared his throat then continued. 

"I happen to know that you used to be an accomplished politician before the times, I overheard Emma tell as much to my late father once a long time ago. It doesn't escape my notice, either, the easy way you have with words and with people. Frankly, Doctor, you have what many would call a 'silver tongue', no offense intended." Charles' voice wavered on Emma's name just as Sebastian's jaw tightened. Both gathered themselves quickly, however.

"None taken."

"Good. So, with that in mind, and undoubtedly you having more experience in human politics than my person, I would like you to write my speech for the UN." 

Sebastian wasn't surprised, before Emma's disappearance one Mutant Day years ago, he had been a prominent public figure in X-Town and deeply involved in it's politics too. Only after his meltdown had he become somewhat of a recluse (he had always been mad, though). 

"Such an honor! How could I not accept?" 

Charles beamed and Sebastian took his leave.

"The guy just isn't the same without Frost around. Don't like him close to you, Chuck," opined Logan, who had come to stand next to Charles as soon as Sebastian had left.

"He has been through quite the hard times, Logan. At least he's got Erik now and it has done him good," chided Charles.

"Don't like that creep Lenhsherr either. I know he stalks you."

"Oh Logan, please," laughed Charles. 

Suddenly, a bright light forced their eyes closed for all of a second and then three mutants stood before them. The newcomers wore one a trench coat, his eyes red in black, while a second sported an elegant white suit, his hair long and scrupulously combed. The third mutant was a stony-faced young girl, she carried an iridescent sword.

"What are you even doing here?" barked Logan at the same time Scott approached them and ordered "Hey you three, back to the gate!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, _hommes_. Charles wanted us here as quick as possible, _hein_?" one of the teleported mutants said, his red eyes on Charles.

"Something about 'a matter of utmost importance', that required our particular set of skills," said the long haired one with a raised eyebrow.

"We are ready," announced the girl, her voice level and detached.

"Gambit," the red eyed mutant gave Charles a mocking bow.

"Riptide," the mutant in white followed.

"Magik," the youngest one said, impassive.

Scott bristled. "These are the Marauders, Charles!"

"Former Marauders, Scott. And not by choice, Sinister manipulated them as he's wont to do. Must I remind you also, that Illyana is Piotr's sister?"

"That doesn't make her reliable, bub. She's given us hell before. Literally," pointed out Logan.

"They are in probation. We can't trust them," said Scott.

"They are good people that made mistakes and have been proving themselves for quite the long time already. Now, kindly leave us to talk in private, would you? Thank you," asked Charles to Logan and Scott. Both men glared threats at the strange trio before they retired to watch over the other visitors.

"The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning and teleportation. The fact that none of you has ever participated in a single Mutant Day so far will prove a great advantage," whispered Charles to Remy, Janos and Illyana.

Logan surreptitiously kept an ear to the conversation from afar, his enhanced senses allowing him so.

"I've been scanning your minds regularly to keep you clean of Sinister's influence but he's nothing if not persistent so don't let your guard down. This is the most important step in the plan, if you feel something is amiss contact me immediately. Don't let Sinister in on this, understood?"

Remy, Janos and Illyana nodded. 

"This is what you will do..."

Here, Illyana turned to look at Logan and muttered something. His uncanny hearing shut off then and whatever words were exchanged between Charles and LeBeau's team were lost to him.

Logan cursed.

"What does that word mean Uncle Logan?" There stood Kurt, at Logan's feet, his black eyes wide.

"Nothing, just don't go around repeatin' that kid," Logan hated teleporters. Specially the ones that followed him everywhere because they thought he was 'the coolest'.

"I'll ask mom," said Kurt and with a _bamf_ went away.

Logan cursed again.  


  


(X)  


 

  
Magik's teleportation spell took her and her teammates to the human city of Washington, DC. They sequestered a room in a nondescript hotel and planned.

♪ _Kidnap the President_ ♪

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Kidnap Mr. President 

GAMBIT 

Leave it t'me

RIPTIDE

Let's draw straws 

MAGIK

Charles said we should work together  
Three of a kind 

GAMBIT AND RIPTIDE

Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Yeahhhh  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Kidnap the President, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Wash away his mind

MAGIK

First, we are going to infiltrate  
Lay our nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and 'port in haste 

GAMBIT

Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this bigg'a' hubba man  
Let's pop him some hard liquor  
And when he's drunk we'll pick him up 

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Kidnap the President  
Throw him in a cell  
Bury him for ninety years  
Put a double in place 

MAGIK

Then Mr. Siniter the one 

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Will take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
To have his puppets set 

GAMBIT AND RIPTIDE

Yeaahhhh!

GAMBIT

I say that I charge me a can  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Bang a-bang then he explodes 

MAGIK

You're so stupid, think now  
lf we blow him up to smithereens  
His men are to notice  
And then Charles will know how bad we did 

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Kidnap the President  
Tinker in his head  
Turn him into a loyal doll  
So our wills are done 

GAMBIT AND MAGIK

Because Mr. Sinister is our brightest lord so proud  
He experiments and already has a plan all of his own 

RIPTIDE

He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet 

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Perhaps he'll boost our powers soon  
Improve us further too  
Ummm! 

We're his witty henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side 

MAGIK

I wish my cohorts weren't subpar 

RIPTIDE

I'm not the dumb one 

GAMBIT

You're no fun 

MAGIK

Silence!

GAMBIT

Make me

MAGIK

I've got something, listen now  
This one is good, smooth and quick  
We'll teleport when he's alone  
Into his office, nighttime shift  
You two will guard the door while I  
Approach His Human Majesty, I grab the bore quickly so

RIPTIDE

And then we'll have him  
One, two, three 

GAMBIT, MAGIK AND RIPTIDE

Kidnap the President, temper with his mind  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the President, play him like a toy  
Mr. Sinister gonna be his mighty puppeteer  
Kidnap the President, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key 

MR. SINISTER (REFLECTED IN A MIRROR BEHIND MAGIK)

The American President... Marvelous, simply marvelous.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may be some things you'd be wondering about this story, perhaps not. I still made up some questions to feel like people actually ask me stuff.
> 
> 1\. If mutants have supposedly been living for decades, maybe even longer, in X-Town without human contact, why do some of them speak with an accent and/or foreign words?  
>  _Answer: Sinister did it._
> 
> 2\. Why do everyone but Logan sing?  
>  _Answer: Sinister did it._
> 
> 3\. Illyana Rasputin was never a Marauder.  
>  _Answer: Sinister did it._
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support.


End file.
